Yume No Naka e
by Dojin
Summary: This is more of an Adult look into Sakura & Shoaron relationship,there will be sexual situation&language.....Let me know if it's promising


Disclaimer: Don't own a thing or CardCaptor Sakura, just the love of my life Dojin^-^(My Hubby) so don't sue cause I own nothing else!!!  
  
Sup guys!! Well my wife(Jentrunks) wrote this fic...it was posted up before but for some odd reason got deleted....So not looking for a deathwish from my lovely soulmate...I give u her CCS fic... so ENJOY!!!^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
Yume No Naka e: Into a Dream  
  
He found HER.  
  
Dressed in a beautiful kimono a pale sea green with red, plum pink, darker green, white, and earthy beige flowers, stems, leaves, and cloud-like patches stopped right above her ankles to show off her beautiful wooden geta and tapi socks. Her golden-brown hair spilling down around her shoulders like the finest silk. Kinomoto Sakura, truly a vision. She who haunted his past, his mind, his dreams ever since the day he walked out on her.  
  
Not one day as pass that he, Li Shaoran, did not regret his decision. Leaving his love, his heart for duty. As he watched her from the end of the bridge as she burned a piece of paper that fell in the river that flowed beneath them. He had pictured her the same way he had left her, a girl on the verge of womanhood her figure just starting to blossom. He would never have anticipated the woman who stood before him. She was all grown-up now; her body fully develop ripe with lush curves that inspired sinful thoughts.  
  
Shaoran realized that he wasn't the only one with these thoughts; he saw a couple of admirers giving her more then just a fleeting look. Framed with his usual scowl, he started walking towards her, at that point he didn't care that there was people around and there was the possibility of him making a scene. He was more preoccupied with carrying out the task at hand, he was set out to teach these men how to properly respect anything that belonged to the Li Clan, as he slowly progressed closer ideas of almost every lethal injury that he could inflict on them crossed his mind. But he never got a chance to act upon them; cause a familiar black haired amethyst-eyed girl came into view and saved him from a bad tantrum. He saw how she dragged the keeper of his heart into a near by tent that was followed by a loud Hoeeeeee.  
  
It was HIM.  
  
A girl didn't forget the first man she'd ever made love to, the same man that broke her heart. She pretended not to see him, but concentrated on the task at hand, it's been said that if you burn the picture and the name of the person who has brought you the most sorrow, your luck and life will finally change, a fresh start.  
  
"Yeah, right" thought the green-eyed girl " so much for old traditions." As she watched the burned object slowly disappear right under her.   
  
  
  
Osaka's rivers add to the beauty of the city. The Okawa River running through the center of the city is flanked by leafy promenades and is a pleasant spot for people to relax. That's why she came here, to get away, to forget, to start over. She choose this region, the Kansai region, because her dear guardians resided here dormant before she broke the seal to the Clow book. At first the Guardian Beast of the Seal was flattered but a little hesitant of her moving out here on her own, Yue to say the least, he felt he couldn't provide her with any sort of protection with her being so far away, even after she explained that Osaka was only 2 and a half hours by bullet train and an hour by air from Tokyo in the Kanto region. So after a long discussion and a few compromises they finally gave her their blessing.  
  
Finally when she had her new life established and moving on, HE shows up. Her childhood crush that turn into a Love that shock her very being, the boy who gave her first kiss and the first.... Well his no longer a boy, as she stole a few glances towards him. He was all man and has the hard look of someone who'd seen too much, spent the most part of his life sacrificing and doing without.  
  
She knew that wasn't true. Li Shaoran from the powerful Li Clan had never gone without anything, he has everything he'd ever wanted and at one point he even had her. Then again he never really wanted her, only what she possessed.  
  
" How did he find me." Sakura mused. After leaving Tomoeda District in Okutama town, the place that had been her home for 20 years, she made sure that she carefully covered her tracks not one detail was left unturned, so where did she go wrong.  
  
Sakura thoughts were interrupted by an approaching soft voice "Sakura-chan, there you are I've been looking everywhere for you." her long time childhood friend and cousin complained. "you said it woudln't take no longer then 10 minutes it's already been 20."  
  
"Gomen, I didn't know I took that long" Sakura said apologetic as Tomoyo drag her into the nearby tent. `This is the beginning of a long night' she thought to herself as her cousin got her ready for the dancing number in the city festival.   
  
Jen/Notes: Sorry for the short chapter(I'm just testing the waters with this one^-^) ....just let me know if it's promising(if so there will be a lemon chapter)....Until Next Time^-^v   
  
. 


End file.
